


Prologue

by HappyFazzbearPonies2, Letswastesomemoretime, TrashyestDoctorquartz



Series: Crippled Future [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Alternate Universe), F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letswastesomemoretime/pseuds/Letswastesomemoretime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyestDoctorquartz/pseuds/TrashyestDoctorquartz
Summary: Chara takes over Sans and so the story continues (To be written several times)Read to find the story behind this.Original idea - letswastesomemoretimeOnline friend helping very much - HappyFazzbearPonies2Abandoned WorkThat one irl friend that is no help at all - PeridotTheSmolDorito aka Emma~Chan





	Prologue

Sans woke up to the loud arrangement of beeps. He sighed and got dressed, now on the surface he had gotten new clothes. He put on black as a void robe that looked like it was medieval that stops at a little bit over shoulder length and blue dress covered by the top of the cloak with a royal symbol white as snow, next he put on his pair of black Converse.

"Time for work."

The only reason he wore the cloak was so he didn't get surrounded by people that wanted to see his magic, like everyone else, including Frisk. Frisk had gotten pretty used to it by now, after all, they did save the monsters with their DETERMINATION. Sans was scared that people would be scared of him because his magic is used for mostly attacks. But at work, he was in a safe environment, there he was filled with DETERMINATION, enough to raise his HP by 3 when he was there, but only when he was there.

He teleported out of room to be greeted with the blazing sunshine from the windows. He still couldn't believe everyone made it to the surface and there hasn't been a reset yet. Sans had been to the surface many times in past timelines, but he has never lasted this long. It felt like there was reset, after reset, after reset, there isn't a way to stop it, but Frisk did make a promise to him.

"I promise Sans, no more resets!"

'yeah, sure kiddo' he thought.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

Papyrus was loud enough that Sans heard Papyrus from his bedroom the day before. His voice radiates through the house, Sans thinks it might be the fact that they don't have much furniture to stop the sound from bouncing.

A pitter patter and creeks were set out across halls as Sans walked down the stairs.

"heya bro."

Papyrus had gotten a new outfit too. A lava red sweater, ocean blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He didn't care if people were scared of him or wanted to see his magic, he thought he was " cool " either way.

"i'm heading out to work! i'll see you later!" He yelled from the other side of the house. His yell could only be heard with the most sensitive of ears ...wait... skeletons don't have ears... so would you call their hearing im-pasta-ble?! EEEYYYYYYYYY

A portal opened for Sans to step through, it seems as if he was walking through code. After a while, you could see the end of the portal. Of what he could see it had graffitied walls, a recording booth, a music mixer, a launchpad, and some other equipment.

"Hey, Sans! You're earlier. What's the occasion?"

"oh you know, the casual nightmare stuff, but i'm fine." He was clearly lying about that, the nightmare had never stopped, everyone in the underground being killed, seeing his brother die right in front of his eyes, he had become numb to it.

"Are you sure, you seem a little shaken?"

"i'm fine really, anyway what's on the schedule today?"

"Oh, we're getting a new voice-over artist, because the other one just wasn't cutting it, and well she di- There you are Chara! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry! I had to warm up to make sure my voice wasn't cracking anymore!"

"Alright... Anyway get in that booth we need to record!" He smiled as he said that.

She smiled back with one of those corrupted smiles.

"Are you ready Mr. Mirai?"

"Yeah! Go ahead, I got the audio on."

“Greetings.

“I am **Chara**.”

You would think that she was really Chara, ice green shirt with a pastel yellow stripe, red irises, dark brown hair with golden buttercups. And her voice... it was unnerving.

“Thank you.

“Your power awakened me from death.

“My ‘human soul’

“My ‘determination’

“They were not mine, but **YOURS.**

“At first, I was so confused.

“Our plan had failed, hadn’t it?

“Why was I brought back to life?

“You.

“With your guidance.

“I realised the purpose of my reincarnation.

“Power.

“Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.

“ **HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV.**

“Every time a number increases, that feeling…

“That’s me.

“‘ **Chara.’**

“Now, we have reached the absolute.

“There is nothing left for us here.

“Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next...

“ **Erase or Do Not.”**

Now finished, she walks out of the sound booth walks over to talk to the director for a second.

"Just clearing this up, I wanted to put her name in instead of a different name, but then again the game hasn't released yet. Oh, wait a minute! I never told you what the game was, it's called ‘ _Undertale’._ _  
_ _“I_ t's an 8-bit retro kind of style game, really brings feels and takes you back."

"cool. can i talk with 'chara' for a second?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled normally to not to spoil anything.

The director left the room while they talked, the director could hear them from outside, it sounded like they were yelling, but there was no sound foam in that room so it echoed. The director frowned but a sudden call from a client caught his attention. Not wanting the argument that the two were having disturb the call, he walked away from the building to a more secluded and quiet area and took the call.

 

Back in the room, Sans had cornered Chara against the wall.

"what are you up to, chara?"

"I wanted to give you an offer."

"what do you mean by that?"

"Join me."

Sans barked a laugh, was this kid trying to make a joke? If they were. it wasn't a very funny one. But the look on her face... she wasn't kidding. She was serious. Sans felt disgust and he shook his head.

"no."

"What was that?"

"no."

"I think you misunderstood… That wasn’t a question."

“i know.”

_“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN CONTROL?!”_

Chara lunged at Sans, her knife, already out and thirsting for battle. Sans took a second to register it, almost a second to long. Sans dodged the attack and quickly summoned some bones attacks towards the child demon.  

***Check**

***Sans.**   **1 ATK**   **1 DEF**

***I wonder what sound it’ll make when I snap a bone? =)**

After ten minutes of fighting and dodging and being inflicted by attacks, Chara decided to see.

***Chara used her special attack.**

The knife she wielding, had been enlarged.

“heh, i was wondering when you were going to do that.”

“Smartass skeleton.”

Before Sans could teleport away, Chara grabbed his neck and the fight froze.

“I will break you till you say yes.” Chara hissed.

" **Go to hell,** " Sans spat.

She started under his shirt, and grabbed one of his ribs, Sans tried to get away, grabbing her wrist and pushing it away, but Chara held strong. The bone bent and shook in her hand as she continued to twist and twist until...

Now Chara knew what it sounded like. Like a thick piece of wood being bent and snapped in half. The crack echoed around them.

Sans shrieked, impossible pain flooding his senses, his little HP depleting so, so slowly. His mouth filled and his new wound splurged with dark red liquid.

**7/10 HP**

She snapped another one.

**4/10 HP**

And another.

**1/10 HP**

“So will you join me now?” she hissed.

“D..drop… dead… Chara...” gurgled Sans, the flow of blood now strong like water surging out of a broken dam.

Sans gave Chara no choice.

Chara forcefully plucked his soul, that laid mostly unprotected now that  most of his ribs were broken, and brought out his soul. Chara summoned her own soul, upright and bright red, the colour of DETERMINATION. Chara grinned at the comedian and Sans stared back with wide eye-sockets, waiting for what she would do next. Nothing good would come out of this...

"Guess there's only one option left, Sansy..." they whispered softly.

" **L O O K S  L I K E  I  H A V E  T O  M A K E  Y O U .** "

Sans didn't even have time to cry out. Chara had grabbed the two separate souls and collided them together into one. A bright light exploded from the combining souls. Chara and Sans started to dissolve and amalgamate into something this world had never seen.

When the light faded into a glow of a candlelight, there stood only one individual. Or at first glance.

***No one but Sans stood in the room. But he wasn't the same. He wasn't alone.**

***A New Sans had emerged.**

***** **_Red Screen_  ** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! Finally finished it!
> 
> -This chapter was made by letswastesomemoretime
> 
>  
> 
> ((HappyFazzbearPonies2: WHOOP WHOOP! CONCRATULATIONS FRIEND!
> 
> I did some little edits (or a lot, depends on what you think) and if that's not ok with you. I have the original story onto a separate Word Document so I can fix it if you want! ))
> 
> Abandoned Work


End file.
